chbkikrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Makai
'' "Never have I been a blue calm sea, I have always been a storm" ~ Fleetwood Mac ~'' ''In depth personality'' Makai is a stubborn girl who grown up by the Sea. Stubborn but warm hearted. She was always out and involved in things, as a young girl her ADHD made her hard to handle for her single father. Her Grandfather would take her often, bringing her out in boat with him on the early mornings, and there was nothing she loved more than being apart of his “crew” sitting up on the front of the boat where she would point out floaters in the distance. Watching as he hauled up lobster pots she watched and learned with curiosity. She was quick to show the boys up on things involving the sea and even fishing. Surprising them with her knowledge and sometimes even her strength. She liked to show off a bit to them as if to say “hey look, a girl can haul fishing nets and lift lobster pots too!” She went out with him every summer until the age of 14, when she was attacked and was told the truth. She was competitive, and rough despite her kind heart. She was always there to help anyone in need but she showed almost no mercy when it came to hanging out with the boys. ''Blast From the Past'' This may be hard to wrap you're mundane mind around, something many of you will utterly refuse to believe. But God isn’t real, Neither is Buddha, or Muhammad. The Gods you worship, they all cease to exist.You may not believe me, In Fact I doubt you will. However I’m speaking nothing but the truth. You may be asking, who I am or how do I know this? Or you could be saying, how dare this imbecile talk of such nonsense? Well, let me explain myself. My name Is Makai, Makai Janes. I lived in a small town by the shore, In which summer time, I’d wake up to the horrid smell of the fish plant hard at work down the street a little ways. Or I’d be met with a nice breeze and the smell of the salt water in the air. My grandmother and grandfather lived next to us, and across the road was his wharf in all its glory filled mess. Nethertheless when it was time to untie the boat and head out, he knew where everything was. I went with him, I was apart of his crew. Sitting along the head of the boat with my hands holding onto the rope as I breathed in the salty air. My eyes scanning the water and my laughter carrying in the wind with every bump of the waves. I practically lived in that boat with him, which is why it didn't surprise me when it was out there I had discovered the truly was. I’ll save you the glorified details of what happened. But let's just say I envy you mortals… I wish I could continue the normal life I once had. For people like me, it’s near to impossible… especially with a parent like mine. My Mother is what had caused me to leave my hometown and family behind. She is what made me leave… He is the reason I can't have a ordinary life...why mine is so messed up. No, i’m not an over-dramatic child, because you commoners will never understand There are things out there you’d never imagine to be true, things that you’d only imagine to find in a fairytale or horror movie. Things that would cause panic worse than you're weekly news already does… Something that would cause terror throughout you all. And i’m hunted by them, me and many others because of the gods that do exist. I have to fight these monsters, these supposed myths. I have to deal with it all because of who my father is. It angers me, no it Infuriates me! I am no god, I’m not invincible…. I’m just a teen, a teenager who has cool but stupid abilities and is forced to use them to save her own and her friends lives. Ever fight a weird bat human thing? No, well I have, they’re called furies. They aren’t the only scary thing that exist out there, oh medusa? Yeah my friends took her down last week. The fact is, we aren’t safe beyond the borders of my new home. Beyond them, beyond this camp, this safe haven a fight may wait behind any corner. One phone call could draw them right to us… We have our struggles… all to much to explain… but its all because my mother is , goddess and daughter of , God of the sea. And the gods that exist over your false one’s are none other than the greek gods themselves. It be nice to be a mortal instead, i wouldn’t have to worry about falling in battle, about not being strong enough. I could live a long happy life and not be called a coward for not fighting. I know things can get tough for you mortals… but hey, remember it’s not you that got to hide who you are in fear. It’s not you on that quest that may just take your life. Tomorrow may not be your last day… but it may be mine You wanted to know my problems? Well now you know them, so maybe when things get tough for you… now you know it could be worse. It was nice talking… but I got to somewhere to be.